


Digimon Mystery Dungeon: Defying Logic

by spinaltapdancer3



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure/Sci-Fi, Armadillomon is adorable don't @ me, Dracomon is very lost, Mystery Dungeon, Other, each chapter is a 1000 words or less, literally PMD but with Digimon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinaltapdancer3/pseuds/spinaltapdancer3
Summary: The Digital World has been threatened. The NULL virus has forged an unholy alliance with the Gate Guardians in a bid for conquest. A lone boy from the human world has been by some mysterious force been transported into the Digimon world as a Dracomon, and a rare ability. Joined with Armadimon they set out into this world to save it. A pseudo PMD x Digimon fic
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Again."

"He's going to be late Again."

_Seriously what the heck did he discover that's been keeping him away._

I stared at my phone. The recent text message shining back at me.

"Sorry can't make it home again. I left some food in the fridge."

I sighed, set the phone down.

_Seriously he works at a computer lab for the government, what the hell do they have him doing that's taking so much time?_

-o-

Chinese takeout for dinner.

Tasted surprisingly good given it was 2 days old. Guess meat drenched in sauces with rice wasn't that prone to tasting bad after a while. Or they just packed it with preservatives.

High school book bag on the counter. Haven't even started the homework due soon.

Wish my dad came back soon… kind of lonely without mom around anymore.

I sighed, I wasn't in the mood for eating. I wasn't in the mood for doing homework.

Might as well go to bed.

-o-

I took a shower.

The hot steam curling around my body.

I wasn't even washing myself, just enjoying the sensation of warm water.

Guess I had that going for me. Could be worse I guess? Could be in some slum, starving to death. They say you should be grateful for what you have. It was considered rude to gripe about life while you lived in a first world country or something.

-o-

I was getting into bed when I heard the door open.

Dad was back.

I heard some shuffling, then a microwave starting.

Guess he didn't go grocery shopping, guess he was going to eat leftovers as well.

It was nice having someone in the house again. Used to be my friend would keep me company, but they were part of a military family.

They moved about a year ago for a new assignment. Some base out in some tropical paradise.

Hadn't really made any other friends at school, and I didn't really know anyone else.

Didn't really feel like getting to know anyone.

-o-

Stared at the digital clock on my nightstand.

A bright red 2:32, surrounded by inky darkness, stared back at me.

I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

I got up, and quietly tiptoed to the kitchen.

I hope I didn't wake up Dad, he's probably exhausted from work.

I started for the fridge. But then stopped.

Next to my book bag was my dad's computer bag.

It was glowing.

What the hell?

I went over and opened the bag.

Dad's computer was glowing.

…

What?

Seriously his computer was glowing. The hard black case was glowing a soft blue color. I opened up his computer. His screen was glowing a light Cerulean. I tapped some buttons. Nothing happened.

I sighed, probably shouldn't be messing with his stuff anyway.

But still, it was really cool. I'd have to ask my dad how he was able to make his computer glow like that.

Maybe I should take a picture?

I started back for my room.

"…he…lp."

I spun around.

"Who's there!?" I shouted.

I heard some stumbling down the hall. Probably dad getting up. Good.

"Come out where I can see you."

"..he…lp…m…e."

The computer gave a light pulse before dimming.

Wait, did the computer just talk?

The computer pulsed again.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

I tepidly inched towards the computer. Eyeing it warily.

The computer started to really light up. It was really glowing blue now. The room was a blue shade from all the light the computer was giving off.

"the…com…g."

I heard my father come in.

"What's going on?"

"I dunno you're computer is talk-"

My hand brushed against the glowing computer.

A massive portal opened up beneath me and I was sent plummeting into inky darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt myself falling.

Falling through what? I don't know.

There were green lines geometric lines all around me.

They glowed with a soft green light.

I could only see Darkness beyond that

_Where am I?_

I felt myself dissolving into a pool of light.

_What's happening to me?_

**Welcome.**

**This is the portal that leads to the world of Digimon.**

_What the_!?

"Who's that?"

Somehow I was able to shout even though I had no mouth. In fact, I had no arms either. I couldn't feel my body at all! I started to panic, desperately searching for any sort of sensory input that wasn't sight or sound. But I felt nothing. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel. I could just listen and watch.

**But Before I can let you through**

**I have several questions to ask of you.**

"Like Hell you do, send me back. I don't care who you are. The hell did you do to me?"

**I want you to answer them sincerely.**

"Hey! Are you listening!? Send me back"

**Are you Ready?**

"No I'm not ready!? What happened to my body? Who are you?"

Then some bright white text appeared right in front of me

Can you sincerely thank someone when you feel grateful?

a) yes

b) no

"What? What type of question is that. Send me back! Are you paying attention to me? Answer me!"

I waited.

Just silence, the green glow, and that shining white text that followed me down this pit of darkness.

I waited some more. Nothing.

You know what, maybe I just wasn't saying the right things. This sounded like a computer program. Maybe if I could crash it, it would reboot and spit me back?

"This sentence is False" I shouted into the void

Nothing.

"No response huh I'll -".

**You have chosen b) no. next question.**

"No I didn't what are you talking about, I can be perfectly gra-"

You win the lottery. How do you spend the money?

a) spend it now

b) save some of it

c) give some to charity

"Dammit"

The new text floated in front of me. Replacing the previous question. Whatever the voice was definitely responded to me in some way. It just seemed to ignore my questions. Maybe threats would work where questioning had not?

"You know my dad is a genius computer wiz. He'll figure you out. So you better send me back right now, else my dad will make sure you'll spend-"

**You have chosen a) Spend it now. Next question.**

Do you dream of lounging around idly without much excitement?

a) yes

b) no

You know what? This was too stupid. I must be dreaming. Maybe I just needed to wait this out. Maybe I'm back in bed and that glowing computer was just another part of the dream.

So I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I waited for what felt like a better part of an hour. The green geometric lines slowly shifted shade to red, then yellow, then blue, then back to green again. If I listened closely I could hear some simplistic music in the background. It was actually quite soothing. This dream started weird, but I was kind of getting in the mood of things. Maybe I could negotiate with the voice to end the dream?"

"You kn-"

**You have chosen b) no. Tabulating results.**

_Huh. Results. What Results? Was this a quiz? In a dream? Man this was bizarre._

**Tabulations complete. You appear to be the Arrogant type.**

"Arrogant type! What the hell are you on abo-"

**You think of yourself first and others second.**

"THINK OF MYSELF FIRST!? YOU KIDNAPPED ME-"

**You would rather live a life of action than lounging around, claiming what is rightfully yours.**

"WHO THE * #! ARE YOU TO JUDGE-"

**Despite your attitude, you can be a loyal friend, and a powerful leader.**

"NONONONO, YOU CAN'T JUST INSULT ME, YOU'RE MY DREAM VOI-"

**A person who is so conceited, vain, and proud is clearly...**

"NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING A-"

**A Dracomon :)**

"THE &^%# IS A DRACOMON!?"

**Is this correct?**

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN? I'M A HUMAN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A DRACOMON?"

**selection confirmed. You are a Dracomon. Now lets get you to the world of Digimon.**

"THE ^*%$ IS A DIGIMON?"

**But before you go what is your name?**

"I WILL MURDER YOU-"

**Alright Murder. A daring tale of Adventure awaits!**

"I WILL SKIN YOU, I WILL-"

Then a portal opened up beneath me and I found myself falling from the sk


	3. Chapter 3

For the second time in about an hour I found myself falling through a mysterious portal.

This time I found myself in the sky, falling to a world unlike any other. The sky around me was a vivid blue punctuated with crisscrossing grey geometric lines. The landscape below appeared to be incredibly varied. As I fell I could make out rivers, plateaus, mountains, deserts, and massive forests. All relatively close to each other, not really following any geographic logic at all.

I imagine from the ground it was a sight to behold. Majestic mountains, clear skies, and in the distance the faint noise of me screaming:

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

H

H

H

H

H

H

.

H

E

L

L

L

L

L

P

.

M

E

E

E

E

E

E

E

E

!

!

!

But there was no help. I fell to the earth(?) at terminal velocity, smashed into a tree branch, crashed into the ground and blacked out.

* * *

"He...r..y.u...K?"

 _Huh, what was that?_ Everything was sore. My head hurt. I felt like I was eating dirt. I felt really weird too. Like my nose had grown really big and I had grown a third leg?

"He...u...w.k.?"

My attention slowly turned back to that sound. Was someone talking to me? My mind was drenched in a thick fog. I had trouble focusing and the sounds were murbled. Regardless I made an effort to focus. The words became a little clearer.

"Yo... al..ight?"

I stirred a little. My memories slowly coming back to me.

"Yo... Dracomon... lo..-"

 _Dracomon?_ The word triggered a flood of memories. The portal in my house. The darkness. The questions. The voice. Wait... the voice also called me a Dracomon. The voice that kidnapped me, insulted me, and threw me into the sky. The rage I felt then came back. Adrenaline shot through my body. This other voice called me a Dracomon (was that some sort of insult?), it must be in cahoots with the voice I heard back then. In that moment, I didn't know who I was, or where I was, all I knew was that the voice must PAY.

With a burst of speed I didn't know my body could achieve. I launched myself at the voice, claws(!?) swinging, screaming.

"I MURDER YOU!"

I crashed into whoever was talking to me. We tumbled a fair bit, me desperately swinging at the... thing? the world spinning as I rolled along the grass so I couldn't get a good look. Somewhere along the way the entity kicked me in the stomach disentangling me from them. The kick sent me flying a good 3 feet back. I crashed into the ground with an oomph, but I picked myself up almost immediately.

I finally saw my opponent. The bane of my past hour. It was... a giant armadillo? With really frilly ears? What type of animal was this? When could animals speak?

"You murder me? Not if I have anything to say about it!"

The weird armadillo swiped at me. I dodged out of the way. _Holy fuck are those claws or knives? What type of animal has knives for claws?_ I screwed up. This thing could probably kill me. I was going to be turned into a filet mignon.

It swiped again. I barely dodged out of the way again.

"Don't kill me, please." I squeaked out.

"Don't kill you! You were about to murder me! Think I'm going to turn my back on you now so you can slash me in the back? How stupid do you think I am!"

"Please it's just a big misunderstanding, I don't want to murder you!"

"No, I'm pretty certain I MURDER YOU means you want to murder me."

"No that's not what I meant at all. You're misunderstanding me."

It took another swipe at me.

"How do you misunderstand "I MURDER YOU"!?"

"I was just trying to introduce myself!" I said, not really thinking about what I was saying.

That stopped him. He then gave the most "wut" face I have ever seen.

"You were... introducing yourself...?"

"Yeah" W _ait did I just say? How do I salvage this? Um uh? Hold on I know!_

I pointed to myself.

"Yeah, I Murder."

Then I pointed to him.

"You... . See I was just asking for your name."

"Your name is Murder?"

"Yes. Ummmmmm. My parents hated me very much."

"So they named you Murder."

"Yes. It was an intense hatred."

The Armadillo stood there. And stood there.

"OK I believe you. My name is Armadillomon, nice to meet you."

_Wait that worked. Yes!_

"Little bizarre though, most Digimon just go by their species name, I would have thought they would have called you Dracomon, given that's what you are."

"Dracomon? But I'm a-"

Then for the first time I actually registered my arm which was still pointing at the Armadillomon. The very not human arm. Which was attached to me. The arm that looked like a dragon arm.

I blinked.

I looked down. A very not human, reptilian body stared back at me.

I turned around.

There was a tail. A tail I could feel. A tail I could move.

I stared back at Armadillomon.

"What the-"


	4. Chapter 4

"What the-"

I stared at my arm.

_I'm not a human._

_I'm not a human._

_I'm not a human._

_...What happened to me?_

Armadillomon came over and sat next to me.

"Hey... you OK?"

"I'm not a human..."

"Yeah, I know, you're Murder the Dracomon."

"But... I'm not Murder the Dracomon."

I could feel the puzzled look Armadillomon was giving me.

"I don't understand...?"

"See, I'm not a Dracomon..."

I could sense Armadillomon shifting about, looking me over.

"I mean you look like a Dracomon to me, you some kind of shapeshifter?"

"No, I'm a human."

"hoomon? Can't say I ever heard of it."

"Well I'm a human, and we don't look like this."

I could sense the puzzlement in Armadillomon grow.

"Look, I was a human. Then I touched my dad's glowing computer and I got transported to this weird place. This voice asked me some questions, and then I got spit out here, transformed into this body."

"Oh... so you're not from here then."

"Yeah."

...

...

...

"Armadillomon, what am I going to do? How am I going to get back home?"

"I don't know Murder. I'm still trying to wrap my head around what you just told me. You say you got transported here and your body got transformed. Got any more details."

"I dunno. There were these weird geometric lines around me that sort of switched colors while I was being asked questions. Does that help?"

"Hmmmm. This doesn't ring any bells. Granted the Digimon World been all out of whack as of late, so it really could be anything too... I know! The guildmaster might know something about this. They've been around for a really long time! They could probably help you!"

"Guildmaster?"

"Yeah the Guildmaster! He leads the DigiRescuers guild! I'm a part of the guild so I know him! Come on!"

Armadillomon quickly started waddling away.

Having nothing better to do, I waddled after him. It was a little weird, my legs felt too short and having a tail was really distracting.

_God, I hope this doesn't make me a furry._

"So... DigiRescuers huh?"

"Yeah! I just joined so I'm only a novice, but I'm part of the DigiRescuers! The world has been getting really hostile as of late, savage Digimon, weird mysterious dungeons that you can get lost in, all sorts of nasty stuff. So the guildmaster decided to get a group of Digimon together to help. We do deliveries, rescues, bounty-hunting, all sorts of things. I've even heard some of our more veteran DigiRescuers are looking into what's happening with the world."

"Huh... any progress?"

Armadillomon gave a sad sigh.

"I dunno... the higher ups rarely tells us newcomers anything. If they have or haven't, they haven't bothered to share it with us."

"Oh."

We walked along in silence. Armadillomon seemingly a little more depressed than usual.

The world was nice enough at least. The trees were a vibrant green, the sky a beautiful blue, the clouds pearly white. It was almost idyllic in a sense. Almost because there was this weird noise coming from the forest in front of us. It sounded like... crying?

_wait crying?_

Armadillomon seemed to pick up on it too. He immediately perked up.

"Someone's in trouble! We have to help."

Armadillomon rushed after the noise. Me not having anything better to do, went after him.

I burst into a clearing and saw Armadillomon talking to... A yellow football with knives sticking out of it?

Yep, that was definitely a yellow football with two knives sticking out of it.

I was looking at a talking Armadillo talking to a football with two knives sticking out of it.

This was my day now.

"Sakuttomon what happened!?"

"My baby.. _sniffle_... my baby's in trouble! My baby, oh what am I going to do. My baby!"

"Calm down, deep breathes... good, now tell me what happened."

"sniffle, it was just a normal day, when all of a sudden an earthquake happened and my precious Sakumon fell down into a crevice. I've raised Sakumon ever since I found their digi-egg, what am I going to do?"

"Never fear, I'm a member of the DigiRescuers! We'll get Sakumon, isn't that right Murder."

"Murder!?"

"Oh yeah meet my partner over there, his name is Murder. He'll help save Sakumon. Isn't that right?"

"Huh, me? Oh yeah, uhhh sure. We'll help you save your uhhhh... child, Mr Knifey football?"

"Your name is Murder?"

"Uhhh... yeah."

"Your parents must have hated you."

"Intensely. You have no idea." _Goddamit mystery voice, I hate you so much right now._

"Well thank you for helping me, Yggdrasil knows we need more Digimon like you in the world."

"We wont let you down! C'mon Murder, let's go!" Armadillomon chirped.

With that we set off to find Mr Knifey Football's child.


	5. Chapter 5

"So uh, do you know where to find Sakumon?"

"In the mystery dungeon obviously?"

"Yeah, but where in the mystery dungeon."

"At the end? Everyone knows that!"

"Wait how do you know Sakumon is at the end of the Dungeon."

"Cause' Sakuttomon didn't specify which floor Sakumon is on. Duh. Ergo, Sakumon is at the end of the dungeon."

"Wait, what. How does Sakuttomon not telling us which floor guarantee that Sakumon is at the end."

"Cause if Sakumon was on one of the floors, then Sakuttomon would've given us a rescue request that told us which floor they were on."

"Rescue request... ?"

"Yeah! That's how we know someone is lost! Whenever a Digimon gets lost one of the Digimon at the guild posts their request on the community board."

"A Digimon posts a request on the community board...?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Where does the request come from?"

"From the Digimon who got lost obviously, haven't you been paying attention?"

"Yeah, but they're lost? How did they get the request to the board in the first place?"

"What a stupid question. They don't, one of the guild Digimon posts the request obviously."

"Wait how did the guild Digimon get the request?"

"They didn't, they had to write it out obviously."

"So wait the guild Digimon writes out the request?"

"Well yeah obviously, what did you think would happen? The lost Digimon would get unlost post a request and then get re-lost?"

"No. I'm just lost on how the guild Digimon would even know that the Digimon was lost in the first place, and then know where the Digimon was lost."

"They just know."

"What do you mean "they just know"."

"I dunno its like breathing. you just know."

"they just... know."

"Yeah. Who's lost, where their lost, and what the reward is."

"So you just wake up one day and know that a Digimon is lost somewhere, where they are, and how much their willing to pay to get un-lost?"

"Yep. Makes sense if you think about it."

...

...

...

"Well I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"What do you mean "yes you do", I don't know anymon who is los-"

Agumon

Help me! I was looking for fried eggs and got lost.

Windy Canyon B7F

Reward: 300 bits and some fried eggs

What the #&! ? When did that thought come into my head?

"Who the &8%* is Augmon and why is he looking for fried eggs in a windy canyon."

"OH so that's where Augmon is. See I told you you just know."

"Wait Augmon is an actual mon and he's missing? That wasn't just my brain being delirious?"

"Oh yeah he's been gone for a few months now, you should remember the deets, write it down later."

"He's been missing for a few month- you know what nevermind."

"See not that hard. Makes perfect sense really."

Some time later

"Ok we're here."

"We're where?"

"The mystery dungeon."

I looked around, nothing but trees, we were in the middle of the forest, not a single medieval castle or fortress in sight.

"I don't see anything but trees? Where's the dungeon?"

"Right in front of us."

I looked right in front of us. There was nothing in front of us but more of the path that we were walking down. The forest was a little darker ahead, the shadows a little longer, but I still didn't see a castle, or really any building at all.

"I still don't see it. Is it underground?"

"Part of it, if its part of a crevice I imagine it's a descending dungeon, not an ascending dungeon."

"Oh, so there's like a secret hatch somewhere here that leads downward?"

"Secret hatch? No silly, the stairs lead downwards."

"The stairs?"

"Yeah the stairs, the ones that always lead to the next floor."

"Where are the stairs?"

"I dunno we have to find them."

"Oh ok, so we have to find the stairs to get into the dungeon."

"Yeah! now you got it. C'mon!"

Who goes around excavating random underground dungeons in the middle of a forest? Man these Digimon are weird.

Armadillomon rushed forward. I followed them.

"OK we're in the dungeon, we need to be careful now."

"Wait what? We haven't found the stairs yet!"

"Well yeah, we're only at the start of the dungeon. We need to find the stairs to get to the next floor."

"What? I thought the stairs led to the dungeon."

"To the rest of it yeah, but the start of the dungeon we can just walk into. We started the dungeon a while back."

"Huh? We're in the middle of the forest, not a dungeon what are you talking about?"

"Yes we are in a forest dungeon, what's your point?"

"Ok maybe we're not understanding the word "dungeon" the same, when I say dungeon, I mean a prison you can't get out of."

"Yeah that's what I mean too."

"But we aren't trapped anywhere, we're just in the middle of the forest. See I can just walk back the wa-"

I stopped. There was no longer the forest road we were meandering down, instead behind me was a solid wall of trees.

"Armadillomon?"

"Yes?"

"We were walking down a road."

"Yes?"

"There are trees behind us."

"...Yes?"

"Why are there trees behind us?"

"That's just the dungeon wall."

...

...

What the ^%$.


	6. Chapter 6

I blinked.

Armadillomon blinked.

A spiky ball with a leaf for a tail on the other side of the room blinked.

The giant armored death dinosaur armed with a revolver cannon did not blink, for it was asleep in the corner of the room.

We blinked again.

"Psst Armadillomon."

"Yeah."

"What's going on?"

"We're in a mystery dungeon."

"I know that! What's going on right now."

"uh... we're in a room, looking for some stairs."

"No, I mean what's with spiky over there. They've just been staring at us for the past few minutes. They haven't moved at all."

"Well yeah, thats because we haven't moved."

"What?"

"Yeah don't you know, the ferals can only move when we move. Or maybe we can only when they move. We haven't quite figured it out."

"What? It can't move until we move?"

"Or we can't move until it moves. It's one of the dungeon's greatest mysteries. Whether our movement allows them to move, or their movement allows us to move. It's a real "Who came first, King Drasil or the Digi-egg" type problem.

"But I can move whenever I want?"

"Can you? Or does their movement allow you to move, and they move right before you want to move providing the illusion that of free will, but in reality your actions are merely allowed by the movements of a feral."

"Wha-, you know what nevermind. I'll just walk over there myself.

I took a step.

At the exact same time I took a step it bounced forward.

I blinked.

I stepped forward again.

It bounced towards me at the exact same time.

I turned to Armadillomon who had apparently followed behind me.

"It's moving toward us. Why is it moving toward us?"

"Oh that's easy, it wants to kill us."

"What? That thing wants to kill us? Why?"

"I dunno, ferals are murderous monsters, always been that way."

I stared back. The spike ball was just bouncing in place. "That thing?"

"Yeah. That Budmon will try to eviscerate you once you it gets close. I would avoid the spikes, also it might try to spit at you."

"Wait hold up that thing is going to try to spit at me!?"

"Yeah, watch out, I heard that Budmon spit is hella corrosive."

I stared back at the spike ball. Then turned back to Armadillomon.

"Armadillomon."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be spit at, can you deal with it?"

"Eh. Sure. Should be pretty easy, after all its only an in-training feral."

_In-training feral? This thing trained to be a feral? Is this a furry thing? Can Digimon even be furries?_

We switched spots. The "Budmon" bounced forward some then stopped. It was getting pretty close.

"Oh, murder, you probably never been in a fight have you?"

"No?"

"Great! Then this will be a good learning experience for you then. Ok, it's really easy, there's only two steps. First you call out your attack really loudly, and then you flail about."

"Wut... you "call out your attack" and then... "flail about". Did I hear that right?"

"Yep! You got it first time too. You're much smarter than some of my friends, some of them kept on getting the order mixed up. They were flailing about and then calling out their attacks. Could you imagine making such a rookie mistake?"

"Uhhhh... I guess... not?"

"Good. Anyways time to show instead of tell."

Sure enough the Budmon had patiently waited just out of reach, just sort of happily bouncing there while our exchange had gone down.

Armadillomon stepped forward.

I unwittingly did too.

The Budmon bounced forward.

Armadillomon and the Budmon where face to face.

They weren't doing anything. Just sort of stared at each other.

"Sooo... you gonna do someth-"

"DOKUTOGETOGE!" the Budmon launched itself at Armadillomon.

"BEAT BLASTER!" Armadillomon slashed at Budmon.

Claw and Thorn met in mid-air. Sparks flew. They seemed to pause in that position.

Then I heard a _crack_.

Then I saw as Budmon's thorn break, it fall to the floor, and then *poof* out of existence.

I blinked.

"Armadillomon?"

"Yes?"

"Where did it go?"

"Where did what go?"

"The Budmon."

"Oh, its gone."

"Yes _I see that_ Armadillomon. I can see that its gone. I'm not asking whether _its still here_. I'm asking _where did it go_."

"Oh I dunno. Ferals just sort of dissapear when they get beaten."

"They just... "dissapear"."

"Yeah. One of those dungeon mysteries."

"OK."

I was getting the feeling that I would not be getting much straight answers about any of my questions.

I looked over at the armored dino still sleeping in the corner of the room.

"Armadillomon."

"Yeah?"

"Why has that thing not wo-... you know what? Nevermind."

I wasn't going to get a straight answer anyway. So I just started walking towards the exit. Maybe ignorance was bliss. So I tabled my questions about why there was gun wielding t-rex in the room with us or why dungeon mons dissapeared or who was this "King Basil" or whatever.

Maybe there were things man was not meant to know.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dashing through the trees"

"On four stumpy legs"

"O'er the forests we go"

"slaughtering ferals all the way"

"Ha Ha Ha"

Armadillomon had taken up singing as we were exploring the dungeon.

Honestly I was kind of impressed. They sounded absolutely deranged. I kind of thought I would be the one reduced to singing gibberish by the middle of this place, but I guess Armadillomon beat me to it. They were happily prancing around as they hacked at any poor Budmons we came across.

"Come on Murder sing along"

Sigh _. Might as well._

 _"_ Screams of Budmons ring"

"Making spirits bright"

"What fun it is to dungeon crawl"

"A dungeon crawl tonight"

Fortunately I didn't actually have to deal with the Budmons themselves, Armadillomon seemed more than happy to do the heavy lifting. A little too happy.

_I'm going to have to remember to get on their bad side._

* * *

The forest continued on for a while, I felt like I was in one of those corn mazes back at home. I couldn't see past the trees due to how thick they were, and we were constantly backtracking due to all the dead ends.

Eventually though we found our target.

Sure enough Armadillomon wasn't lying when they said we were looking for stairs.

There in the middle of the room was a set of cinderblock stairs leading into darkness.

Like I couldn't see anything past the inky darkness that started about the fourth stair down.

"So you got a flashlight or something?"

"A flashlight?"

"Yeah something to light up the darkness, I can't see a thing down there."

"Why do you want to see what's down there?"

"Hold on we're looking for Sakumon we kinda need to see don't we? I can't see anything down there, can you?"

"Well yeah, but Sakumons not on the stairs, they're at the end of the dungeon, probably 3 floors down I'd guess?"

"Obviously I can see that Armadillomon, but I can't see past the 4th step. These steps lead underground to the next floor right? We won't have the sun anymore, so we need a light source to see."

"Won't have the sun? Underground? What are you talking about silly? Of course we'll have the sun on the next floor. Also what's this about an underground? Pretty sure this dungeon stays a forest the entire way through?"

"What?"

"Yeah pretty sure this dungeon doesn't switch, we'll be staying in this forest the entire time."

"What? Armadillomon look! The stairs lead *down* that means we're going underground, there's no way there's a forest down there! Let a lone sunlight!"

"Sure there is."

"Armadillomon that makes no sense. You can't see a thing down there."

"Yes it does."

"No it does-"

Armadillomon just ignored me and stepped on the stairs. Suddenly my vision went dark and the white words:

**Sidepath Forest B2F**

appeared in front of me.

Then my vision cleared and I was in a room I'd never seen before.

It looked like the forest alright, but the layout was different than the room we were in before.

"Armadillomon...?"

"Yes...?"

"What just happened?"

"We got to the second floor."

"Yes but how, I didn't go on the stairs. Also didn't the stairs lead underground? We're still in the forest."

"Well the dungeon takes everyone on the team to the next floor when one member reaches the stairs, that's how you got here."

_Oh, that would explain it._

But wait.

"How does the dungeon know we are on a team."

"I think the current thought is that anyone who enters the dungeon at roughly the same time at the same place is considered a team. I want to say one of our veteran teams started testing it, tried to figure out how far apart you can be in distance and time entering the dungeon before the dungeon considered you to be two seperate teams."

"Oh what did they find?"

"Dunno, I think they just got bored. Takes a while to get through an entire dungeon, so I think they just gave up after a few experiments. Not much pointing in knowing since a team usually enters together anyways."

"Huh. Also shouldn't we be underground? I thought you said we go down?"

"Nah that's just a figure of speech because the stairs go down and the dungeon seems to call floors going down Bottom something or other. You saw the white letters right?"

"Yeah what's up with that?"

"Dunno, can't explain it ourselves. To our knowledge each floor is actually just the same floor. Unless you're in a cave, then you actually go down or up."

"Weird."

"Tell me about it."

We continued on our way, Armadillomon still more than happy to do all of the fighting necessary. I just sort of tagged along behind them. Eventually we reached the next set of stairs.

"Hey Murder."

"Yeah?"

"Just a heads up. We might go to the final floor. Some dungeons have bosses at the end of them, usually pretty powerful. If there is one, you may need to fight."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah just a heads up. Also you move in real time on the last floor, so you don't have time to think. If we get into a fight you **need** to move fast."

"You're telling me this now?"

"Sorry, slipped my mind."

With that Armadillomon stepped on the stairs.

**Sidepath Grotto**

My vision cleared. We were staring at a dead end, and a massive flying sunflower lizard.

...

...

I saw it twitch, and then charge at us.

_Holy shit I'm going to die. Killed by a sunflower._


End file.
